thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Celica Brando
Backstory Adopted at the age of 12, Celica thought that she was being taken somewhere safe when she left the oprhanage in District 6. Her parents were too old to take care of her and pay their dues to the Capitol in terms of labor, and it came down to Celica's mother being killed in a riot and her father falling into a deep alcoholic depression for her to have ended up as an orphan. She spent about 4 years in the oprhanage, and while she was there she witnessed many wonderful and horrible things that shaped her character. Celica spent her first two years trying to socialize with other children in the orphanage. Her tasks were to maintain the grounds of the home and to occasionally perform custodial labor in different parts of her District 6 community. She learned to be good enough at the jobs she did, but she also ended up being something of an arrogant child to other orphans as a result. She would constantly kiss up to her caretakers and hide behind them when trouble would start brewing with other children, and if she ever had the chance to blame somebody else for something she did herself she would do so without thinking about it twice. By the time she was 10, Celica had made many enemies and loyal allies. But deep in her heart she knew that no matter how many enemies and allies she had, Celica had no friends and was growing up to become very lonely. Now, how could someone so sad and bitter redeem herself? By being humbled of course. As she was establishing her presence at her new factory job, an older girl approached her under the guise of wanting to mentor her through the functions of the factory job. Celica was told about many made-up rules that she had to follow lest she wanted to be punished for her disobedience by the peacekeepers. The little girl was told to do tasks that were assigned to the older girl, and as a result ended up ignoring tasks that the older girl promised to cover for her. This system went unnoticed for a full year until the GDP statistics came in for District 6 and Celica's factory was noted to actually be falling behind from the rest of the district by a 23% margin, which is brutal considering the living conditions of District 6 and the dependence people have on the industry there. But luckily, Celica caught on before the Peacekeepers came to her post and questioned her. She ratted out the older girl to the peacekeepers almost immediately, and was told to go back to her post. Soon after she returned, the older girl could be heard screaming from the other room and struggling against two peacekeepers. A loud thud was heard as well as clanging from a metal making contact with helmets, and the door was then kicked open. Before Celica could turn her head she received many hard swings to her chest from a long monkey wrench, and two more to the head that knocked her out. Celica came to a while after, coughign up her won blood and her head aching horribly. She woke up in a dark room that smelled of outside air with a dusty floor and light filtering through vents high up in the wall. The older girl was hiding in the room with her, watching her from the other side of the room. She immediately started arguing with Celica about the entire situation, about ratting her out, about how the older girl was trying to be her "friend", but Celica slurred through her words and did her best to get the point across that she didn't need friends. "Calm down," Celica told the girl, explaining that the worst that could happen is that the older girl would be scolded, punished, and possibly whipped, but it isn't undeserved. At that moment, peacekeepers started banging on the doors of the room. A hush came, and suddenly the door was sliding across the floor and the shadows of the peacekeepers standing in the doorway were cast into the room. "Just face the music," Celica taunted the girl. A peacekeeper approached the older girl and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her out of the room. Celica in the meantime just sat there, and she was rescued by the other peacekeepers. She was nursed back to health, however the abuse didn't come without consequences. Her heartbeat was thrown off and began experiencing complications in a bizzare manner. The muscles around the heart tore, but healed themselves stronger much like a bodybuilder aims to do. This strengthened her heartbeat, but this also meant that she would not be able to recover efficiently from adrenaline rushes since her tired body and muscles would essentially begin to suffocate and squeeze down on her heart as they contracted from exhaustion. Celica had been warned to be mindful of her cardio exertions, and she was sent home. She wondered if the older girl was doing alright and if she would still see her in the future. Celica felt a bit guilty, since her hindsight started convincing her that if she had covered for the older girl she could have maybe gained her trust and made a friend. The 11 year-old girl was already wishing she could have done things differently, because maybe if she would have lied niether she nor the older girl would be going through such hard times. Perhaps Celica wouldn't have a wonky heart problem, and perhaps the older girl would be sleeping comfortably in her bed. But the next day she heard the gleeful rumors from other orphans that District 6 wouldn't be reaping a female tribute that year. According to the head peacekeeper in charge of District 6, the girl responsible for the year's worth of famine and hardship on the horizon will live out the rest of the year as a prisoner, being malnourished in hopes of her eventual execution as a free kill in the next Hunger Games. During this time, Celica had garnered a reputation as a victim of the older girl, and treated as a darling child by her community. She would be spoiled, asked to go play by the other children, and even adopted by a decent family. So as it was said at the opening of her backstory, Celica thought she would be safe when she was adopted. But then the games came around and it turned out to be one of the most infurating upsets in Hunger Games history. The District 6 female beat out the surviving careers in a starvation battle after the desert arena ruined all of the food supplies the careers had. The prison had accusotmed her to her starvation so much that she had learned to live off very little food, and now she was the victor of that year's games. She asked for no celebration, no publicity, nothing glamorous. All she wanted was food, physical rehabilitation, and to be ignored and left alone for the rest of her life. Celica soiled her bed for the first time in her entire life that night. Soon after the games passed, Celica began to ask her family if they could leave that part of District 6 and move closer to the peacekeepers. She didn't feel safe after betraying the now-victor girl, and she especially felt like she was in danger now that the girl was back. But nothing could be done, it wasn't easy for families to move homes in District 6 during that time. Celica experienced many nightmares for many nights because of the outcome of the games, and now she was left with an unclear set of options. Either she approaches the girl and puts herself in the line of vengeful danger, or she tries to disappear and fade from the public eye, never to experience the social luxury of being treated nicely by her peers. But as she thought about the girl from the factory one night, Celica had an idea. If that girl had physical rehabilitation to become stronger and recover from her starvation, Celica herself could start to work out to overcome her physical limitations and overpower any danger the victor girl may pose to her. So Celica started to practice running to try and learn her limits. Running then turned into freerunning, and freerunning then turned into street acrobatics, and eventually she started to develop her skills and ended up becoming a skilled parkour athlete. She gained more attention in her community by tackling obstacle courses her friends would set up for her and made a healthy hobby out of the sport. But it all came to an abrupt halt when the victor girl finally found her way to Celica's house. Tied up and gagged, Celica was dragged out to the closest forest and hung upside down so that all of her blood would rush to her head. She went missing for 6 days without anyone to keep her company and at the mercy of the victor girl's plans before she was found in that forest. Needless to say it wasn't a pleasant sight when they found her there, and Celica was visibly affected. Celica wasn't traumatized form the event, but the victor girl made it clear that she could still hurt Celica whenever she wanted. To Celica, this meant that this was something she would keep to herself this time, because she feared what else the girl could do now that she knows she can overpower her. Sadly, this is how she began her bad habit of keeping things locked away and she began to develop her fear of being helpless and overpowered. And so, time passed. Celica led a normal life for the next year and a half, but she grew to be something of a colder person. She would still entertain herself and her friends with her athletic ability, but she would reject and snap at most strangers who started to get too close to her personal circle. She doesn't know if the victor girl would send someone else to harm her in the future, and she doesn't know if it will be worse than what she already went through. Celica grew to be paranoid and aggressive towards "outsiders" as a result of this fear, and that's where she is as of this moment. Now it's reaping day and it's time for the female tribute to be picked. Will this another lucky day? Or is it time for her to face the ultimate vengeance and experience the constant fear of death in this year's Hunger Games?